


Switchblades and Flowers

by Moose_Tracks



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gangs, M/M, Season/Series 02, Teenage Parents, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_Tracks/pseuds/Moose_Tracks
Summary: Maisie has a dark secret that she feels she can never escape. She came to Riverdale in hopes of a fresh start but can't help but be scared that her past will come to haunt her, making her keep her distance from any and everyone. When a certain tall, dark and handsome serpent comes charging into her life can she open herself up and let someone in again? Or will she throw away something that could be great because of her fear of history repeating itself?Takes place in season 2 so expect spoilersSweet Pea/OC





	1. Sweet Irony

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend convinced me to post this and I hope you all enjoy. I don't know how often I'll be able to update, it's kind of a "doing it when I can " situation so dont expect a schedule of any sort. Also, I don't own Riverdale or any of the characters from the show. Thank you!

The bell above the diner door chimed, pulling my attention away from the textbook laying across the counter top. Pop's Chocklit Shoppe seldom had customers this late besides a couple of usual night owls. It was one of the things I enjoyed about the late closing shift. Less customers meant more free time, which I usually spent working on school work or drawing in my handy little sketch book.

I turned over to greet the new group of people with a polite, but not overly friendly, smile, "Welcome to Pop's! Go ahead and take a seat and I'll be right with you."

The group of four nodded and made their way towards a back booth while I turned to grab some menus. I hand them each a menu and realize that I actually recognize one of the leather clad foursome. 

"Oh, Jughead", I exclaimed in surprise, "I didn't recognize you for a second there in all the leather." I shoot him a grin and the smile he gave back was a bit sheepish. 

"Yea Maisie, it's good to see Riverdale's other self-proclaimed loner." I rolled my eyes at his comment, raising my hand to give a simple reply, "Guilty as charged."

The girl sitting next to him cleared her throat, looking at the two of us pointedly before Jughead seemed to remember himself. "Maisie this is Toni", the pink haired girl raised her hand in a half hearted wave, looking at me curiously, "Fangs", the handsome guy across the table smiled and held out his hand, which I promptly shook and returned his smile with one of my own, "and Sweet Pea." Looking at Sweet Pea made my throat dry and my chest constrict painfully. He was kind of beautiful in that bad boy way they have going on, especially with the way both he and the serpent tattoo on his neck were glaring back at me. 

"Is that supposed to be ironic?", I ask before I can stop myself. I really wish I had been equipped with a filter, I can't help thinking as he scowls harder at me, if that were even possible. 

"What?", he growls out and I stupidly realize that his deep voice is incredibly sexy before coming back to the situation at hand. 

"Sorry, that wasn't meant to be offensive", I try to explain myself, feeling all of their eyes on me, "It's just that in the language of flowers Sweet Peas are supposed to symbolize delicate or blissful pleasure and quite honestly there's nothing delicate about you and you seem like you probably wear a scowl more often than you wear clothes."

The cackle that came from Toni made my mind catch up with my mouth and I clasped my hands over the orifice in horror as my cheeks instantly lit up. What was wrong with me?! Jughead was clearly the only one even attempting to hide his amusement as Toni's laughter sounded in the otherwise empty diner, covering up the softer chuckles coming from Fangs. Sweet Pea just stared at me blankly with an unreadable expression on his face, his dark hair hanging in front of one of his chocolate colored orbs. 

"Can I get you guys any drinks while you look at the menu?", I attempt to change the subject and look at the other three, avoiding any eye contact with the beautiful male sitting in front of me. 

Jughead orders a coffee and a basket of fries while Toni and Fangs get a chocolate shake each. As awkward as I feel doing it, I turn back to Sweet Pea, meeting his dark eyes for only a second before averting my gaze to the notebook in my hand. "And for you?"

I feel his eyes on me for what feels like an uncomfortably long time before that deep, gravely voice gives his reply, "I'll take a mint chocolate milkshake and an order of onion rings."

I nod, quickly adding his order onto the paper, "I'll go get started on that right away." I'm sure the urgency at which I left the table was obvious but I was more concerned with getting out of there before I embarrassed myself any further. I could hear their voices talking behind me and I figure it was probably about me and what a spaz I was. 

I clip the order of fries and onion rings up to the kitchen window for Dan, the fry cook on duty, and get started on the drinks. Too soon the milkshakes are done along with the fries and onion rings, which I snatch up along with a coffee mug to put on a tray, grabbing the fresh pot of coffee and heading back to their booth. I'm honestly relieved at the fact that Sweet Pea's back is facing me so I don't have to worry about him watching me with that unnerving expression the whole walk over. 

I paste on a polite smile as I approach the table again and put their orders in front of each of them, setting the mug in front of Jughead last and filling it quickly. "Can I get you guys anything else or are you all set?", I question, still avoiding eye contact. Jughead, being the bottomless pit he is orders a bacon cheeseburger and another basket of fries. I roll my eyes in fond exasperation before looking around at the rest of the table, "Anyone else?"

Toni and Fangs both shake their head no and my eyes meet with Sweet Pea's. The blank expression and the scowl he wore earlier are both gone and he's grinning up at me. It's cute and makes him look more his age, his plump, rosy lips raised just a tad bit more on the left. The sight makes my tummy erupt in butterflies and I give him a shy smile in return. 

I catch sight of Jughead shaking his head out of the corner of my eye before those very kissable lips part and I get to hear the rasp of his voice for the third time that night, "Actually, could I get your number?"

Jughead let's out an exasperated sigh and I suddenly realize what it was he was frantically shaking his head about. "Oh... ", I can't help but trail off awkwardly and I see the barest falter in his grin before it's back to it's earlier expectant look. 

"Sorry but I don't give people my number", the excuse sounds lame, even to my own ears, despite the truth of the statement. I can't help the grimace that escapes before I turn towards Jughead, "I'm just gonna go punch your order in." 

He nods back at me and as I walk away I hear him mutter, "I tried to warn you..."

I hadn't lied when I told him I don't give out my number, and Jughead's statement about me being a self-proclaimed loner wasn't an exaggeration. I moved to the seemingly sweet town of Riverdale last May and since then I hadn't made a single friendship. People had tried of course, none more than Betty Cooper, but I had made the conscious decision before coming here to keep my distance and not get attached to anyone. Just in case he...

The intrusive thoughts were put to the side as I focused on the words sprawled across the pages of my textbook. School would be back in session after the weekend and I needed to finish up the homework I'd procrastinated on all winter break. Before I had really been able to pick up a proper groove the bell at the counter rang and I looked up into the very eyes I had been avoiding for the past 30 minutes or so. 

"Why not?", the question was rather abrupt and for a minute I just stood there, not really knowing what to say. 

"I just don't", I reply, answering the question without really answering the question. 

"Well what if I gave you my number?", the suggestion was followed by a rather cocky smirk and I couldn't help but laugh in response. "What makes you think I'd use it?"

The smirk never dropped from his face, "Oh you'd use it. You might try to resist for a bit but eventually you'd give in."

I rolled my eyes and turned away to grab the freshly made food sitting on the window counter, "Right, Im sure that's exactly what would happen." "Glad you agree", he ignores the sarcasm clearly in my comment, not detracted in the slightest. 

He follows me back to the booth full of his friends who all look intrigued by the interaction. "Is he bothering you?", Jughead inquires as I place his food down in front of him and refill his coffee. 

"Nothing I can't handle Jug, but thanks", I smile brightly at him and head back to the counter, fully aware of the lumbering footsteps trailing along behind me. Once I'm back behind the front counter I turn to look at him and realize for the first time how incredibly tall he is. He had to be close to a whole foot taller than me, making me tilt my head back to look into his face. "Anything else you needed?", I ask raising any eyebrow inquiringly at him. 

"I'm still waiting on that last thing I asked for", the grin he sends me makes my heart race and I turn away to grab a rag hidden under the counter as a distraction. 

"Look, I'm sure you're a great guy and you're clearly attractive, but I don't do relationships and I don't date", I explain, eyes cast down on the counter I was wiping down. 

"So you think I'm attractive?", I didn't even have to look up to see that smug look he had to be sporting. 

"Selective hearing much?", I chucked and he simply shrugged in response. He was persistent, I'd give him that. 

I sigh and look up at him, making and keeping contact with his deep chocolate orbs. "Look Sweet Pea, you don't want to get involved with me", I insist despite the doubtful look he sends me, "Trust me. You're better off going back to your table over there, joining your friends and forgetting all about me."

He scoffs and shoots a glare at me that I meet head on. After a minute he gets up and storms off with nothing more than a slammed door and the loud ding of a bell. I can't help but glance over at the group of friends he left behind, feeling very uncomfortable once I realize they're all starting at me. I turn away, attempting to look busy and letting out a sigh of frustration. 

It was better that he'd left in such a state of wounded pride as it meant the chances of him still being interested in me were pretty slim. I did feel bad about how upset I had made him but I couldn't change it now. Honestly I hated making anyone upset, but I couldn't form any attachments. Not when I didn't know how long I'd be sticking around for. Not when I could need to pick up and leave without a moments notice if he ever found me. 

I jumped at the tapping sound behind me, surprised out of my current musings. Jughead stood at the counter, a look of concern spread across his features. "You okay?"

"Shouldn't you be asking your friend that?", I question pointing at the door he had previously stormed out of. 

Jughead shrugged, attempting a grin despite the worry I could still see in his eyes, "I don't know if I'd go so far as to call us friends. And Sweet Pea is a pretty moody guy, but he'll get over it."

I nod, acknowledging his answer before turning to start the next distracting task of refilling the napkin dispensers. I feel his stare on me but ignore it in hope of avoiding an awkward conversation. Those hopes are soon dashed when I hear him ask, "So did you turn him down because you genuinely weren't interested or because you are trying to shut everyone out of your life?"

I groan, pressing my palms to my eyes then meet his gaze with my own. "It's more complicated than that Jug", I try to reason, reaching up to tug on a stand of the wavy brown hair that had escaped the messy bun I'd tamed my wild locks into earlier. 

"Is it?", he questions with a raised brow in an obvious look of doubt. 

"I just... I don't know how long I'll be around. I dont want to get close to anyone and end up having to pack up and leave."

By now I'm leaning onto the glass countertop, my face grasped in my hands. This was eerily similar to an argument I've had with my mom on multiple occasions and it was not one I felt like having now. 

"I heard you and Betty broke up", I quickly change the subject, "are you okay?"

Now that he was the one on blast, he looked significantly more uncomfortable, schooling his features into a falsely uncaring look and shrugging his shoulders. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

I look at him unimpressed, anyone with eyes could see how much they love each other. When I had first heard about the breakup I didn't believe it. But then hearing about it in the student lounge from the mouth of the youngest Cooper herself was all the proof I needed. She had looked devastated and not at all put together like the usual Betty everyone knew. 

"Have you talked to her about it?", I question, ignoring the act of nonchalance he was attempting to exhibit. 

"And make a fool of myself?", he scoffed, "as much as I enjoy being the butt of everyone's jokes, I think I'll save myself the embarrassment."

I can't help but roll my eyes at him, "If it helps she seemed pretty broken up about the whole thing." He looks as if he doesn't believe a word I'm saying and I reach out to cover his hand with one of my own. I hold his gaze in my own as I advise, "Talk to her."

Jughead sighs and nods before giving me a half smile, "You know for someone who doesn't do friends, you're awfully friendly."

"Yea, well don't get used to it", I wink at him and he smiles a real smile, shaking his head in amusement. 

"Thanks Maisie."

"Anytime Jones."


	2. All That and a Bag of Chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to thank my sister for being my motivation to hurry up and get this chapter out. She's the best!

For some reason as soon as I woke up today I just knew it was gonna be a bad one. It seemed like everything just got progressively worse and worse, almost as if the world was working against me and now I was just caught in a whirlwind of crap. To be honest, I'm not entirely certain how it got to this point. Me, with a knife shoved into the small of my back and being forced to walk to my doom.

-Flashback-

School started back up last week and another dreaded Monday was here. The sun shone through the little space between my closed curtains, landing directly on my face and waking me up almost instantly. I let out a large yawn, not bothering to cover my mouth because it would have been too much energy. According to my phone, my alarm wouldn't go off for another 20 minutes and I let out a whine of despair at the sleep I was going to miss out on before slumping out from beneath my pile of blankets.

On my head was a mess of chestnut brown hair, escaping the bun it had been in the night before and falling around me in tangles and waves. I tried to push it back from my face but only succeeded in getting my hand caught in the mass, making me wince in pain and growl frustratedly. I managed to get my hand loose and slink silently into the hallway, taking a quick peek in the bedroom next door.

Once determining that the occupant was still asleep I quickly backed out, closing the door behind me. It didn't take me long before I was ready to face the day, hair pulled back into a braid and dressed in some fitted black jeans, a white top that showed off a sliver of skin and a baggy light wash jeans jacket. I finished the look with a pair of black lace-up boots and some black eyeliner around my blue eyes to make the color pop. 

I made my way down the hall and to the kitchen, where the sweet smells of coffee and cinnamon were coming from. A woman sat at the table with a high chair pulled close to her, a one-year-old girl eagerly consuming a cinnamon roll, her face covered in icing and cinnamon sugary goop. 

"Ma!", the little girl cried excitedly, opening and closing her hands in a wave.

"Good morning my Snow Drop", I reach out to boop her nose, making her giggle and moving to kiss the woman on the cheek. "Thanks for grabbing her Mom."

"Of course", my mom stood from the table to place her empty dishes in the sink, "I'm gonna go get ready for work while you sit and have breakfast with Harley."

I nod in agreement and she walks towards the bathroom while I make my way to the coffee pot, pouring myself a mug before adding enough cream and sugar to question if it was even really coffee anymore. I sit at the table, snatching up a gooey roll and taking a big bite. The moan of delight I let out makes Harley laugh again and I continue to purposefully make silly noises and faces at her, amusing her greatly as I eat.

"Your mom is just hilarious, isn't she?", I ask, referring to myself in the third person and she claps her hands and wiggles in her seat, clearly agreeing. 

"Are you all done?", she looks down at her tray, contemplating for a moment before grabbing her sippy cup and chugging some milk. After placing her cup back down she raises her arms out to me as a request to be picked up. 

I lift her out of her chair and take her to the sink to wash her up, then walk down the hall to her room, changing her diaper and dressing her for the day. She books it out of her room as soon as I put her down and I follow her, amused before pulling out my phone to check the time. 

"Hey Nana", I tap on my mom's door to get her attention, "I need to head out soon."

"Okay, just give me a minute to finish my hair and I'll be right out."

"Mmkay", I acknowledge then proceed to walk to the living room, where Harley had been headed earlier. I find her sitting on the floor, holding a toy remote control in the direction of the tv and pressing its buttons as it sings happily to her.

I shake my head and move in the direction of the tv, "Do you want to watch a movie?" I hold up a few options and she immediately grabs Despicable Me out of my hands and waves it eagerly. By the time I've got her situated and focused on the show, my mom comes strolling into the living room. 

"Okay baby, I'll see you after school", I pull Harley's attention from the tv as I give her a kiss on the cheek that turns into a raspberry, making her squeal.

"Bye mom, love you!", I wave in her direction and after grabbing my backpack I quickly head out the door. 

The walk to school was chilly and I almost wished I'd worn a thicker jacket, but the 17 minutes of cold was quickly forgotten once I stepped into the warm building. The school was buzzing with an anxious energy after the announcement Principle Weatherbee had made on Friday. Southside students coming to Riverdale High was not exactly welcome news to anyone but I had made it my Point to just stay out of all the drama that was sure to be coming. 

Down the hall from the front entrance, a welcoming table was set up, headed by none other than one Veronica Lodge. It wasn't that I hated the girl or anything, but I definitely didn't like her either. Maybe it was the spoiled rich girl persona she tried to pretend she didn't have, who knows. Either way, she'd rubbed me the wrong way ever since the first day, when Betty had given us both a tour of our new school.

Seeing the table as the start of trouble, I turned and attempted to walk in the opposite direction until a voice stopped me, "Maisie!"

I turned towards the call and saw Veronica waving me over to the very place I had been trying to avoid. Giving out a sigh, I contemplated ignoring the girl before heading over to the table she was still standing behind.

"What's up Veronica?", I ask, not even bothering to paste on my usual faux smile.

She clearly doesn't have that problem and her bright teeth nearly blind me at the effort she puts in. "Well, I was hoping you would be interested in helping with welcoming the new Southside Students. After all, who better to show them the ropes than two ladies who were recently the new kids on the block themselves."

I cringe at the thought, "Sorry, not really my scene."

A look of annoyance flashes across her face before she schools it with her previous perkiness. "Right, well if you decide to change your mind you know where to find us."

I nod before departing the way I had been going before she called me. As I'm approaching the front door the bell rings, immediately followed by the entrance of a group of Southsiders, most of whom sported the black leather jackets the Serpents were known for. Heading the group is Jughead, looking as if he would rather be anywhere but here, not that I could blame him. Following right behind him are the three from the night at Pop's over a week ago.

My eyes are downcast as I try to walk quickly past the incoming group but the temptation is too strong and I glance up. My aquamarine eyes instantly lock onto a set of familiar chocolate pools. His chocolate pools to be specific. I can't look away and he's looking at me so intensely I physically pause in my steps. My heart feels like it's leapt straight into my throat and I feel completely mesmerized. I'm finally pulled away when someone knocks into me from behind and with the spell broken I hurry down the hall to my class, refusing to look back even though I can feel his eyes boring holes into the back of my head.

\-------------------------------

I spent most of my day looking over my shoulder. I tried to convince myself that this morning was a fluke, that I had just been surprised to see him, that's all. I hadn't been completely captivated by his alluring eyes and I most certainly wasn't running away from every leather jacket I saw. Despite trying to convince myself I wasn't avoiding him, I still found myself staying away from the cafeteria once lunch rolled around.

Instead, I made my way to the Student Lounge. I was hungry and had quarters to spend on vending machine food. The Lounge was packed full of people, but that was pretty normal and although I saw a few Southside kids, they were no one I recognized. I practically drooled at the sight of the Doritos and shoved in the $2.50 I needed then punched in the numbers, waiting for the bag to drop. The spring curled and I watched the bag of chips fall, only to get caught in between the plexiglass and one of the other rows housing peanut butter cracker sandwiches.

I let out a groan of frustration, closing my eyes and repeatedly hitting my head against the window of the evil machine, "Ugh! Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have turned down that incredibly attractive and charming guy that asked for your number", I jumped at the sound of the familiarly deep voice that came from my side.

There he was, the very person I was (not) avoiding. He was even taller than I remembered, but maybe that was because he was standing so close to me now. That adorable curl was hanging over his eye again, those eyes I was trying very hard not to get lost in. I moved my gaze down from his, lingering briefly on his oh-so-tempting lips before turning back to the cursed bag of Doritos that seemed to be taunting me.

"I highly doubt your wounded ego is a good enough reason for the higher powers to starve me", I muttered bitterly, still glaring through the vending machine glass.

I could practically feel his eyes rolling at me before he gave me a slight shove, "Move." I did as he asked, watching curiously as he took the spot I had previously been standing in. He gripped the machine on either side and I watched with wide eyes as he shook the massive machine, followed by the crinkling sound of plastic landing on the bottom. He bent down and stuck his hand through the little door, pulling out my bag of cheesy goodness and a pack of recess peanut butter cups.

"Thanks", I can't help but be cautious as I reach for the bag in his outstretched hand. "Wait", he immediately withdraws his hand, taking my chips with him and shooting me a rather smug smirk.

"Hey!", I yell trying to reach for the bag and he just pulls it away further, holding it out of my reach.

"Hey what?", that smirk is as frustrating as it is attractive and the thought makes me even more annoyed.

"Those are mine", I glare, pointing up at the red bag he has dangling in his grasp, "Can I please have them?"

"Technically these chips are mine", he shakes the bag in my face, whipping it away again as I go to snatch it, "but, I'm willing to make a trade for it."

The look I give him might have made a lesser person think twice about continuing to mess with me but his stupid grin doesn't waver in the slightest. "Are you gonna be this annoying every time we talk?"

"Maybe", he replies, still unphased, "so you wanna make that trade or what?"

"What kind of trade?", I cross my arms over my chest defensively, meeting his gaze with my own.

"This bag of Doritos", he shakes the bag above my head, "in exchange for your phone number."

It probably shouldn't have but the request catches me off guard and I blink owlishly at him for a minute. "What is it with you and getting my number?"

He simply shrugs his shoulders, as if he's not really sure himself, "So do we have a deal?"

I weigh out the pros and cons in my head. On one hand, I was really hungry and that was all the quarters I had on me. On the other hand, was it really worth giving him my number? But there was the fact that he was really cute and would it really be the end of the world to give him my number? And just because I give him my number doesn't mean I have to talk to him.

"Fine", he looks surprised that I had actually agreed and the smirk slides off his face, being replaced by a true smile, giving his face a softer look, "but if you start sending me dick pics I'm blocking you."

He lets out a booming laugh, surprising some of the people around us and pulls out his phone, fiddling with it for a bit before handing it to me. It's open to a new contact entry and I quickly type in my name and number, saving the entry.

"Now give me the chips", I hold the phone against my chest, where he can't grab it from me and hold out my other hand.

He snickers and hands me the chips and I toss him back his phone. I eagerly rip open the crinkly bag and shove a triangle shaped morsel in my mouth, humming in contentment. When I chance a look up at him I notice he seems quite amused by my excitement. He's shaking his head and grinning, watching me stuff my face and I suddenly realize how much of a pig I must look like, making my face heat up in embarrassment. 

"Right, well I'll see you around", I back away slowly, feeling awkward and it must show because he gives me an unsure look.

"Yea, sure. See ya", he nods watching as I scurry off. I can feel his eyes on me and before I leave the Student Lounge I look over at him again. His eyes are focused on me in a way that makes a shiver creep up my spine, in a not entirely unpleasant way. As I leave the room and those hypnotic eyes behind, I can't help but wonder what the hell I've gotten myself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will pick up where this one left off so don't worry, you'll see what's going on with that dramatic beginning we had. I hope you enjoyed and be sure to tell me what you thought and maybe leave a kudos while you're at it :D


	3. The Storm Rages On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! It's been a busy month, but I hope you all enjoy the update :D

The rest of the day was spent ignoring the inquiring looks and blatant whisperings that seemed to follow me everywhere I went. Riverdale High was a fairly small school and word about the lunchtime incident between the loner girl and a Southside Serpent hadn't taken long to spread around. I had gone from the girl in the background to the name in everyone's mouth within the span of two class periods and I was not happy with it at all. During the eight months I'd spent living in this town, I'd made it my mission to remain uninteresting and Sweet Pea had officially ruined any possibility of that happening. 

The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough and when the final bell rang at 2:15 I hurried to my locker, which was unfortunately located on the other side of campus. I switched out my books quickly, only taking the ones I needed before slamming the locker in a huff. All this over a bag of chips. I kept my eyes down, avoiding as much attention as possible and made my way out the back of the school. It was less populated and, although I had to pass the field to get out to the street, I was hoping I was quick enough to avoid the start of soccer practice.

Just like the rest of my day, luck was not on my side and a voice I had absolutely no interest in hearing bellowed, "MILLER!"

The sound made a sigh escape my parted lips but I halted my escape nonetheless and turned to meet the form of an annoyingly familiar athlete. "Mantle", I greeted Reggie, already weary of the pointless confrontation I knew would follow.

"So what's the deal?", he started, already rearing for a fight, "Northsiders aren't good enough for you but Southside scum is?"

I rolled my eyes, the previous events of the day leaving me with little patience for his nonsense, "Listen Reggie, I'm sure your fragile ego has been seriously damaged but you need to get over it and find some other sad, desperate girl to fawn all over your misogynistic attitude."

He gaped, not expecting any hostility from a normally very friendly girl, before scoffing, "Clearly the only girl sad and desperate around here is you. Have fun slumming it with that Serpent trash."

I glared at him so hard I half expected his head would spontaneously combust. "Fuck. You.", I seethed before turning and quickly leaving campus. This was, quite literally, the day from hell.

As much as I couldn't wait to be home, I needed to get Harley from Daycare. Sunnyside Daycare was located just past the trailer park and, although the Southside didn't have the best reputation, it was significantly more affordable than the Northside alternatives. Angela, the woman that ran the daycare was a sweet older woman. She worked out of her home and all the kids seemed to love her, which was a big deal in Harley's case considering how picky she normally is about people.

It was over a half an hour of a walk so I dug my headphones out of my bag, shoving one side in my right ear to give me a distraction. I swiped through the music on my phone before finally settling on 'Ghost' by ZZ Ward. I bobbed my head to her crooning voice, mouthing along to the words. Song after song went by and soon enough I was passing the trailer park. 

I was so absorbed by the music coming through my earbud that I didn't notice the footsteps that echoed from behind me. It wasn't until a clammy hand pressed hard over my mouth and the point of a knife poked into the small of my back that I truly realized how right I had been. Today really was the day from hell.

I felt the warm puff of breath against my cheek before he spoke into my ear, "Well hey, aren't you a pretty little thing."

I tensed, darting my eyes around frantically in an attempt to find someone who could possibly help. The street was strangely empty for three in the afternoon and I blinked my eyes rapidly to hold back the panicked tears trying to fall.

"Let's take a walk", he leads me towards the alley on my left and I have no choice but to let him or risk that knife really stabbing into my back.

Part of me was completely unsurprised that something like this was happening to me. I mean, the past few years of my life had been a complete shit show so why would that change now? This wasn't the worst situations I'd ever been in but that fact didn't make me feel any less terrified. In fact, I was scared shitless. The only positive in this situation was that I hadn't got Harley yet so at least I knew she was safe.

He continued to lead me down the alleyway, pushing me up against the brick wall of the building once we had passed the dumpster there. The hand with the knife moved up to hover just over my throat, the threat more obvious, while the hand that had previously held my mouth started to drift lower, fondling my breast through my shirt and grinding his clothed erection into my hip. The feeling of it all was making my stomach turn and I felt nauseous at his unwanted touch.

"Please stop", my voice quivered, so soft I wasn't sure if he had even heard me.

He only grinned in response, his stained teeth peeking through and his beady eyes wild, showing not a hint of remorse. If anything, my pathetic pleading only seemed to edge him on and his hand continued down from where he was painfully squeezing my breast down to the button of my jeans. I let out a sob, any hope I'd had of getting out of this situation dashed, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Hey!", a yell came from the entrance of the alleyway and my assailant moved the knife from its position against my throat to hide, still threateningly, jabbed under my ribs.

"Mind your own business, we're busy", the would-be rapist glances to the side and my eyes shift over only to widen in shock at the sight of a familiar Serpent.

His gaze darted from the shifty face of the man pinning me down to my own frozen form and he looked surprised, not having realized it was me. Once spotting the tears falling down from my fear-filled eyes, it seemed pretty obvious that whatever the situation, it was unconsenting. The realization sent him into a rage, a fire lighting behind those dark eyes that might have been terrifying if directed at me. Instead, I could only feel relief at his presence. He started to stalk towards the two of us and I could feel the form against me tense, not having expected any retribution for his gross actions.

"Get back!", the nameless offender threatened and Sweet Pea continued forward, unconcerned until the jab of the knife pressing deeper into my side made me wince and cry out in pain.

He paused in his steps, looking at me in concern before the brief emotion changed back to that of pure, unadulterated fury. "Let. Her. Go.", Sweet Pea growled out at the man and I turned to see the slightly wary expression that had spread across his face.

"Come any closer and your little girlfriend gets another hole in her body", apparently he was dumber than he looked. The comment only served to piss Sweet Pea off more and he glowered, "You do that and the only way you're leaving this alley is in a fucking body bag."

The man's expression was that of a caged animal, eyes darting from me, to Sweet Pea, to looking around the alley, obviously attempting to form some kind of escape plan. I had no doubt that if the tall, dark and brooding Serpent got ahold of him, he would make do on his previous threat, I was just concerned about what would happen to me before then.

The pressure of the blade against my abdomen lightened a little and I breathed a sigh of relief before a sharp pain erupted from the spot. I gasped in a breath and grabbed my side, my hand hitting wetness. At first, I couldn't process what happened until I looked up and saw the smug grin spread across the man's face. He almost looked proud as he waved the bloody knife at Sweet Pea tauntingly and darted out the other end of the alley, calling out behind him, "Chase me or save your girlfriend, up to you."

I met the frantic eyes of the hot-headed boy, "Sweet Pea?" The sound of my voice must have snapped him out of the daze he was in, sending him instead into a panic. He hurried over to me, grabbing onto me just as I was starting to sway on my feet, suddenly feeling dizzy and a bit unsteady.

"It's gonna be okay Maisie, we're gonna get you some help", his voice was tinged in fear but I appreciated that he was still trying to stay relatively calm. He swept his arms around me, lifting me in a bridal carry with unsurprising ease considering his size. It was a small relief to be off my feet and my eyes started to drift closed, feeling heavier and heavier.

"Hey, don't sleep yet. Stay up just a little longer", I was too tired to answer him and soon after I lost consciousness, my last thoughts revolving around the pleasant smell of pine trees and something smokey coming off the strong chest I was nuzzled into. And then, nothing.

\-----------------------------

A faint mechanical beeping broke through the fog of unconsciousness I was drifting under. The next thing I noticed was the throbbing in my side, making a pain-filled groan escape. My closed eyes started to flutter open and I tried to adjust to the brightness that assaulted me, taking note of what appeared to be a hospital room.

"Maisie?", a voice sounded from my side and I allowed my eyes to shift over, catching sight of my serpentine savior.

"Hey Sweet Pea", I shoot him a grin, "I take it I'm gonna live to see another day."

The boy in question lets out a noise halfway between a laugh and a groan, running his hand through his messier than usual hair. "Well good to know you can still make a joke after nearly dying on me", the sarcasm was a clear attempt at hiding his anxiousness and I felt slightly guilty. I reached over and grabbed one of his hands in my own, his deep hypnotic eyes meeting my own wearily.

"Thank you", I spoke with all the sincerity I felt and his gaze softened marginally in response. "Anytime."

"Maisie!", an exclamation sounded from the doorway and I looked over to meet the teary face of my mother. She stood in the entrance of my room, holding Harley in her arms and raked her eyes frantically over my form. "Oh dear, I was so worried", she cried, drawing further into the room until she was at my side, my daughter reaching out to me eagerly.

"Nothing to worry about mom, I'm fine", I conveyed a deeper message with my eyes, 'It wasn't him, we're still safe'. She nodded in understanding and passed Harley into my open arms.

"Ma! Ma! Ma!", Harley bounced excitedly in my lap and I bit back a wince of pain as she placed one of her tiny hands on my cheek.

"Hi my love", I gave her a soft smile, "I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up today." I shot a look over at Sweet Pea, catching sight of his surprised expression before it morphed into one of understanding and curiosity. "Mom, this is Sweet Pea", I gesture to the boy my mom was only just noticing, "Sweet Pea this is my mom and my daughter, Harley. Sweet Pea kind of saved my life today."

The last comment earned a subtle blush to his cheeks, giving a slightly boyish appearance to the normally gruff and tough Serpent. "I mean, not really. You still got hurt", his hand drifted back up to mess with his hair nervously before he stopped himself and held it out to my mom instead, "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Just call me Abby", my mom shook his hand and smiled brightly at him.

"I'll just go get a doctor in here now that you're awake", Sweet Pea offered, rising from the uncomfortable looking chair at my bedside and I nodded in thanks.

My mom watched him leave the room before turning to me with an all too knowing look. I waited for her to say something and when she just continued to stare I finally hissed at her, "What?"

A grin spread across her lips, "You like him."

I rolled my eyes in response, shaking my head in complete and utter exasperation, "Mom, don't be ridiculous, I barely know him. Besides, I'm trying to avoid forming any relationships, remember?" The look she shoots me is doubtful but she decides not to argue about it thankfully.

At this point Harley decides she's done with me and proceeds to scoot down off the bed and walks around, observing the room with the kind of innocent curiosity only a child could have. The sight makes me smile wistfully and I hope at that moment that she stays that innocent for as long as possible. Although she wasn't conceived under the best of circumstances, I would never regret having her. She had given me the strength to leave behind my old life and start fresh.

It wasn't long before Sweet Pea returned, a man in a long white doctor's coat trailing in behind him. The doctor gave me a small attempt at a smile that just ended up looking cold and distant, "Miss Miller, I'm Dr. Hudson. How are you feeling?"

"Alive", I half-joked, "I'm a little sore but not too bad."

"That's to be expected", he took some notes on the papers he held, attached to a clipboard, "Thankfully the knife seemed to miss anything vital, the primary concern we had when you were brought in was the blood loss. You got lucky your friend was there and got you to the hospital when he did."

With the attention back on him, Sweet Pea glanced down and shuffled his feet, clearly embarrassed as his cheeks flushed just enough for me to notice. I had to admit, even if only to myself, this new side of him I was seeing was incredibly endearing and I couldn't stop myself from smiling softly in his direction.

"We're just going to keep you here overnight but you should be released in the morning", Dr. Hudson continued, barely acknowledging the shifted attention, "if you need anything feel free to press that button and a nurse will come by."

I thank the doctor and he quickly departs, leaving behind a weird tension that's only broken when my mom speaks up, "I'm gonna head down to the cafe, does anyone want anything?"

My stomach growled at the thought of food and I clasped my hands in front of me as if in prayer, "Yes please!"

She shakes her head in fond exasperation then turns to the boy still standing stiffly by the entrance, "What about you hon?" He shakes his head with a polite, "No thank you", and she's out of the room, dragging my willing daughter with her.

There are a few moments of silence that I decide to finally intercede, "So what were you doing in that alley?"

He looks momentarily perplexed at the question before realization crosses through his eyes. "I was actually on my way to visit with my grandma. I was walking by the alley when I heard something weird and decided to check it out, saw the creep on some girl and stepped in. Didn't realize it was you at first though." He looks guiltily at me, "Listen, I'm sorry you ended up getting hurt. I should've been faster or -"

"Sweet Pea, no", I immediately cut off the self-deprecating words, "you did nothing wrong. None of this was your fault."

He looks doubtful but chooses not to argue about it any further. "How are you feeling, really?" he asks instead, eyes roving over me bed-ridden form in a concerned fashion.

"A little sore but it's really not that bad. I've definitely had worse."

My confession causes his brows to raise, dumbfounded, "Worse than being stabbed? Really?"

"Try giving birth", I combat snarkily and he lets out a surprised laugh. "I think I'm smart enough not to argue with that", we both grin at each other and I think how easy it would be to lose myself in this boy. This handsome boy who's ended up being more than just an alluring face and thuggish demeanor. He's visiting his grandma after school and saving random girls from would-be rapists. For the first time since moving to Riverdale, I consider making an exception to my rule of maintaining a distance from everyone and in that moment, I can't even bring myself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you all like the meeting between Maisie and Sweet Pea? Did I keep true to everyone's characters? I'm always happy to hear constructive criticism or compliments so let me know what you all thought :D


End file.
